1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to student answer cards to examination questions. More particularly, it relates to a system for rapid grading of answers to a test.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,460 I have described a filing system comprising index cards arranged compactly, for example, in a file box, and containing color-coded columns whereby all cards containing information on a particular listed subject could be instantly located and pulled by color-code recognition.